terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Judicial Branch
The Judicial Branch of a democratic autocracy invests the authority of justice in three levels of court, the Imperial Court, the State Courts and the District Courts. The Imperial Court is the highest court in the nation and is presided over by five Imperial Justices, four of which are chosen by the Executive Committee and the fifth is chosen by the Monarch (numbers adjust depending on the size of the empire). The Imperial Court shall extend to all cases equally, dealing with disputes between different territories and states, disputes between residents of different territories and states, corporate crimes, crimes committed by members of the government, crimes committed by members of foreign governments, crimes committed by foreign citizens, human rights violations and constitutional violations. The Imperial Court has the authority to sentence the accused to death, if the jury has presented a one hundred percent guilty verdict. The chief Imperial Justice, chosen by the Executive Committee serves as a spokesperson for the judicial branch of the government, with the ability to overturn Imperial legislation if all Imperial Justices are to agree. The Chief Imperial Justice also has the authority to begin the process of forcing the monarch to abdicate within reason and only if they receive sixteen votes. These votes would come from the eleven Executive Committee members and the five Imperial Justices and it must be unanimous. The State Courts shall extend to all major crimes committed within a state, these crimes can include but are not limited to murder, rape, paedophilia, assault, domestic violence, major drug offences, major traffic offences, and robbery. It shall also include family law and child support, administrative law, bankruptcy, copyright, human rights, industrial law, migration, privacy and trade practices. They shall have the authority to overturn Imperial legislation if all Imperial Justices are in agreement and can also initiate a vote of no confidence in the reigning Monarch, in which they will be required to gain 80% support from the Executive Committee and 80% support from the other Imperial Justices. State Courts are the most senior courts in each state, with the number of state courts determined by population in said state. Justices of the State Courts shall be appointed by the State Ministries and shall have the authority to sentence the accused to death, if the jury has presented a one hundred percent guilty verdict. The District Courts shall extend to minor crimes committed within districts, these crimes can include but are not limited to traffic offences, minor drug offences, vandalism and minor assault. District Courts are the inferior courts in each state, with the number of courts determined by population. Justices of the District Courts shall be appointed by the State Ministries. The judicial branch of a democratic autocracy shall: 1. Introduce compulsory appointed legal representatives so the wealthy cannot purchase better lawyers, 2. Introduce regulatory officers so that evidence cannot be tampered with nor falsified. 3. Remove the statute of limitations for rape, paedophilia and sexual abuse to ensure these criminals are never set free. 4. Introduce rehabilitation facilities for criminals who have committed crimes less than murder, rape, sexual and child abuse. 5. Remove bail for the crimes of murder, rape, sexual and child abuse, where conviction is a certainty. 6. Ensure bail and monetary fines correspond to an individual’s income and crime. 7. Allow a person to be tried for the same crime twice where significant evidence exists and one year has elapsed since previous trial. 8. Require all prisons, rehabilitation facilities and other justice systems to be state owned and operated. 9. Ensure cruel and unusual punishments such as hard labour are illegal.